Merala
Merala is a Seelie Selkie Wilder and queen of the Selkies. Overview :See also: Immortal Eyes A fae of great power and passion, Merala was acknowledged as queen of the selkies hundreds of years ago. Faced with the obstinacy of two sidhe, brothers who would not allow other Kithain through Silver's Gate because of their squabbling over precedence, Merala first begged them to give way. When they refused to hear her pleas for her people, and she knew that the selkies were doomed to exile from Arcadia because of the quarrel, she cursed the brothers and laid a ban upon the gate itself that it could only be opened under certain conditions. Having pronounced this doom as the Shattering reached its peak, she was caught along with the brothers and the gate in her own potent curse. Honored by her people and the other fae alike, Merala was openly acknowledged as a queen in her time. Since the time when she became trapped beneath the waves, the selkies have never had another monarch, only leaders of small groups. Her fate has been told in tales passed down from that time with reverence and awe. Post-Immortal Eyes Chronicle Freed at last from her fate when a group of heroes and the Hidden King called the Isle of Dreams from the ocean floor, Merala went at once to find her people. The reunion was brief as she then led them back to the fight to keep the Unseelie Forsworn Prince and his forces from storming across to Arcadia. Now, she has once again taken up her position as queen. Though greatly honored by all selkies, she has lost a good deal of her magics in the centuries she was trapped and has much to learn about the modern world. Appearance Sleek and dark, in her mortal seeming Merala exudes a sensual, though regal, air. Her dark brown hair trials to mid-thigh, and her eyes are extremely dark brown, large, and liquid. She has slightly webbed hands and feet. In her fae mien, the webbing is more pronounced, her hair is streaked with iridescent strands of blue and green, and she often wears diaphanous gowns blending all the colors of the sea. She carries a chimerical green spear and wears a necklace, bracelets, and crown made from fine pearls and coins recovered from shipwrecks. Personality At last! She is free again! No one will ever understand how terrible it is to be confined, apparently for eternity, with only the crumbling faces of the horrible sidhe brothers to look at. She knows she must have slipped into a long dreaming during the time because her memories are of passing storms, strange faraway noises under the sea, and the everlasting wash of the tides. Now she is queen again and she has resumed the guardianship of Silver's Gate. Though she intends to do her duty as queen and protector of the trod, she yearns for just a little time free from all cares to see a little more of this world in which she has awakened. References * Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Selkies (CTD) Category:Legendary Fae (CTD) Category:Nobles of Unknown House (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD)